Spring Break
by kelsey4794
Summary: Annabeth is in NYC for spring break. Who knows what'll happen when she meets up with Percy. Some fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Spring Break ****(let's hope the story isn't as lame as the title)**

**Chapter 1**

"Annabeth, are you sure you don't want to come to Florida with us, instead?" My step-mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive. I love New York." I said with what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

It was Saturday and officially Spring break. I was going to New York City; I was going to meet up with Silena on Saturday night. She booked a room for us at get this, the Plaza. (She could afford that kind of thing.) We were going to spend a couple days in the city and then go to camp.

"Ok, if you're sure."

"I'm totally sure." I said again.

"Well, you know what? You could see Percy! I bet his spring break is at the same time as yours." She said.

I wondered why she cared one way or another. I thought about the last time I'd seen Percy. Percy probably wouldn't want to see me right now, not after that.

But what I said to her was, "Oh, no, I… I didn't tell him that I would be in New York, so you know, there's not enough notice."

"Not everything has to planned Annabeth, you could just do it… spur of the moment." She told me.

I almost snorted, a child of Athena, not follow a plan, yeah right. I heard my seat number being called to board the plane.

"I've gotta go." I told her. She pulled me into an awkward hug, and I walked over to the lady scanning tickets.

The entire plane ride I kept thinking about what my step-mom said. I wanted to see Percy but I doubted that he would want to see me. I wouldn't want to see me if I was him, not after last summer. But I hadn't talked to him since fall. He'd called my cell phone and left a message. A message. He called during school hours too, probably to be sure that he wouldn't have to talk to me. The message was just about this 'grand plan' that Nico had. But we couldn't actually put it into action until the summer.

When I got off the plane and walked out of the airport into foggy New York City air I felt a little closer to camp, to home. I walked with a new spring in my step and maybe it was ecstasy at being back in NYC, but I decided I'd call Percy. I thought about IM'ing him but I didn't want to see his face when he realized it was me, I was afraid of what his expression might be. So I pulled out my cell phone (which was a stupid thing to do) and I called him.

_** Review please! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO...still...**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews:**

**Sheva Das: On page 19 of BotL Percy uses _Annabeth's_ phone to call his mom.**

**RaechelleMarie: Most of the chapters are a bit longer. I didn't want to make them any longer, it would have screwed up the flow of the story.**

**i-rock-101: Thanks!**

**Percy j fan: Thank you!**

**percbeth55: Thanks!**

**Azncakegrl: The timing is rather cliché (spring break) but hopefully it'll gain individuality in further chapters. Thanks!**

**iNightRider: Thank you!**

**Thanks for subscribing and adding this/me to favorites, I appreciate that!**

**Ok guys, right now this whole story is completed and sitting on word, so keep reviewing and I'll keep updating.**

**Chapter 2**

"Hello, this is Annabeth calling, could I please talk to Percy?"

"Oh, Annabeth, sure, I'll go get him." Sally Jackson said.

In the background I heard Percy's voice.

"Annabeth?" it was Percy.

"Hey, Percy, I umm, I'm in New York, I just uh, wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?" I said nervously

"Well-" he started,

"It's ok if you have plans; I mean I know this is really short notice." I blurted out.

"No, that sounds like fun, what were you thinking we would do?" he asked.

"Um, we could see a movie." I said relieved.

"Yeah, ok, um, there's that new action movie, you want me to look up the times?" he asked, "I'm on the Internet right now; um there's a 1:15." He informed me.

"Yeah that sounds perfect. We could meet at your school again." I suggested

"Yeah, I'll see you there at, 1:00ish." He told me

"OK perfect." I told him.

We hung up. It was 11:30. I took the subway closer to the Plaza. I stood in front of the Plaza thinking about the architecture involved in the building, it was nice, but I'd seen much better. The inside of the hotel was really fancy, I felt kind of out of place. I gave the receptionist my name and she gave me a room key. I politely explained that I could carry my own suitcase.

I got to the room, and on the door I made out the cursive letters S-i-t-u-e, I realized it probably said Suite, Silena would go all out on the room. I took a quick shower and changed my clothes, I was going to wear my camp tee shirt but instead I put on a gray shirt, a little nicer that my tee shirt, but still casual. I brushed my hair and teeth and checked the time.

I got to Percy's school a little early but he was already there, I wondered if he was thinking about the last time we had both been here, the way that I was. While we walked to the movie theater we talked a little, just small talk, _really_ small talk.

We bought our tickets and we were waiting in line to buy some snacks when a girl our age walked over to us.

"Oh, my god, Percy!" she said smiling at the same time as she talked.

I thought she was wearing way too much foundation, it made her skin look orange, but she was pretty anyway. I tried not to feel irritated by her presence.

"Hi Rebecca, this is Annabeth," He told her "Annabeth this is" he started.

She interrupted him, "So Percy, umm I know this is kind of weird timing but umm, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Spring Fling dance with me tomorrow?" She asked

I wondered about Rebecca's intelligence, what kind of idiot was she? Why would she ask him now, I mean right in front of me- awkward! I tried to ignore the fact that I was worried Percy would say 'yes'. I told myself it wasn't any of my business if Percy wanted to go to a stupid dance with her or not.

"I'm actually going to be gone then. Sorry Rebecca." He sounded sincere but I could tell he didn't like this girl, and the worry left my mind, for a minute anyways.

"Oh well, maybe we could catch a movie next Friday instead." She said brightly.

"Umm Rebecca, I don't think so, I umm I have a girlfriend." he said.

Rebecca looked at me again this time like she was evaluating me.

"Percy, oh my god, she's the one in your student planner! The picture, it's of you guys!" she said pointing at me with a look of dawning comprehension.

Then she glared at me.

Percy had a picture of me in his planner? The idea made me strangely happy; after all I had his picture on my bulletin board in my room. But then I realized that Rebecca thought I was Percy's girlfriend, but I _wasn't_. Percy had a girlfriend? I felt a weight in my stomach. I thought of Rachel Elizabeth Dare and I wanted to scream.

I don't remember whether the movie was any good or not. I just kept thinking of Percy and Rachel. The anger wore off and I felt sad. I was sad that Percy had a girlfriend.

"Why so quiet Wise Girl?" Percy asked me as we walked down the street.

I shrugged in response. We walked on in silence. But then I couldn't take it any longer.

"So, Percy, who's this girlfriend of you have?" I asked trying to sound casual.

**I like reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO…still…**

**AN: Hey, thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great. A couple of you guys said there was some OOC-ness, could you please specify how, because I'd like to fix it for future chapters. I decided to update **_**again **_**today (taking a break from studying)**

_**Chapter 3**_

He looked puzzled, "Oh," he said his eyebrows rising "I just said that so Rebecca would stop bothering me." He said blushing. "I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

He looked at me through narrowed eyes and I blushed too, in spite of myself.

"Oh." I responded.

Original right, 'oh', I know, so _lame_. I didn't know how to disguise the fact that I had been jealous, of the girlfriend that Percy didn't have. I figured Percy probably knew that I'd been jealous too.

"Yeah, but Rebecca thinks that you're my girlfriend now." he said, "So it actually worked out."

"Yeah, I guess it did." I said slowly

"Was it a plan worthy of Athena?" he asked elbowing me in the ribs.

"Hmm," I said elbowing him back, "I suppose so." I said with mock seriousness. "So, Rebecca, she likes you, yes?" I asked. Hey, I could still be curious.

"Yeah, she's like a crazy stalker." He said with a laugh.

"Wow, you must feel so special." I told him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to camp over break?" he asked me.

I explained how I was staying in the city with Silena for the weekend and then going to camp.

"I'm going to camp over break too." He said. "Is Argus picking you up?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's picking us up tomorrow at 10:00 PM." I told him

"Can I get a ride with you guys?"

"Sure." I told him

We were walking around in Central Park when Percy grabbed my hand. What was he doing? He was holding my hand! But why?

"Smile," he told me quietly.

"Why?" I asked him, but then I saw Rebecca over Percy's shoulder watching us like a hawk.

"She still thinks we're dating" Percy told me as I nodded.

We kept walking and talking when I realized that Rebecca had left. Percy seemed to realize it too and we let go of each other's hands at the same time. But it hadn't been that bad feeling walking like that with Percy.

"Thanks a million" he said with relief that she had left.

"Yeah no problem" I said.

"Percy," I said as we sat down on a park bench "I uh, I want to apologize for last summer, after the quest. I, I shouldn't have ignored you like that, you didn't deserve that." I said looking at my feet.

"It was a bad time, you know with Lu-Kronos" he said.

"That doesn't justify how I acted though." I said

"No, it doesn't." he said

"I was really mean." I said honestly.

We were both quiet after that. Percy probably agreed, but he didn't want to say so.

"Hey, you want to hang out tomorrow?" Percy asked, after awhile.

"Sure. Silena will be here though, and so she'll have to come with us, I'll ask her if she wants to. I'll call you later tonight." I replied

We were walking back towards the Plaza when I heard a faint sort of hissing noise coming from one of the side streets. I tensed and grabbed my knife at the same time that Percy grabbed Riptide.

_**What's that sound? Read and find out. Thanks for reading! Review too!**_

_**AN: I know that the 'apology' was kind of awkward and maybe a tad OOC, but I figured it would be normal for them to be uncomfortable under that situation. Sorry that chapter was kind of slow.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I love you guys! Thanks for the reviews, subscriptions, and favorites. I appreciate the suggestions too, they're helpful. Hmm … I get what you guys mean about the OOC-ness, I didn't really think it was that OOC, but I'll try to work on it. **

**Chapter 4**

"Shall we check it out?" I asked.

Percy nodded.

We walked into the dark alley (monsters aren't that creative, they've all got a thing for dark alleys and dungeons, you know typical stuff like that.) In the alley was a full-grown monster.

"Son of the Sea God" It said in mock admiration "You have been very lucky thus far, but today your luck runs out."

Yeah right, I thought, this monster couldn't take us down by himself, he'd need at least 2 monster friends to get close. As I thought that it dawned on me; he had said _'us'_, as in plural, as in multiple monsters. Just then 4 more monsters appeared behind the first one.

"I'll take the front and you take the back." I muttered to Percy as I pulled on my invisibility cap.

I dove in starting with the first one, Percy tripped him and as it fell he stuck his sword into its stomach and it dissolved. We got another one down too, but there were still 3 left.

I was going at it with one of the remaining monsters when I saw one of them grab a match, he held it up to thin air and said, "Watch your girlfriend die godling"

What was he talking about? He wasn't killing anyone. He was holding a match to thin air. I stopped my fight, still invisible wondering what he meant.

Then I heard myself scream; yeah I heard _my_ voice screaming. That's when I saw a Cyclops in the darkest corner of the alley, I realized that he was mimicking my voice, but Percy wouldn't be able to see the Cyclops from his point of view, he thought that I was still invisible and that I was being burnt alive.

The Cyclops screeched in my voice, "Percy, help, please, he's burning me."

Percy turned away from the monster he was going at to see where 'my voice' was coming from. I pulled off my hat so Percy could see that I wasn't being burned. But 2 of the monsters grabbed me and put my hat back on, one of their paws clamped over my mouth. One tried to pry my dagger out of my hand, I wouldn't let go of it so he raked his claws over my fist. The pain was searing and I tried to hold on to the knife but I couldn't. It dropped into the palm of the monster.

"Percy, I'm fine." I tried to say but I knew he couldn't hear me, with my mouth covered.

"Aah stop!" the Cyclops said in my voice.

The monster with the match spoke, "You don't want her to die, do you?"

"No. I don't" said Percy loudly

"Then give me the sword, and you get to come with us." The monster said in a creepily soothing voice.

I threw it into hard-drive. I kicked backwards-making contact with one of the monster's shins; he gasped and dropped my knife. I picked it up and finished him off.

I whisked off my hat and screamed, "Percy, I'm not burning. It's a Cyclops."

Percy nodded but didn't have time to say anything more; he resumed his fight with the match-bearing monster. Percy killed it quickly as I killed the last one, though clutching my dagger hurt like Hades. The Cyclops had run off.

**Sorry it was short and that I'm not great at action scenes. I don't want to threaten you guys, so instead I'll bribe you, if I get, let's say 7 or more reviews for this chapter by tomorrow, I'll add a chapter! Keep reading and reviewing! ~Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. You guys are wonderful! My bribe worked!**

**Note: On page 188 of SoM Annabeth states that the Cyclops (that she stabbed in the foot) spoke in her dad's voice because he "Just plucked it out of [her] mind". **

**Chapter 5**

"Do you need some nectar?" Percy asked grabbing my hand to inspect my wound, it was deeper than I had first thought and seemed to be poisoned.

"Yes." I said, "I don't have any on me, though."

"Shoot, I don't either." He muttered, as he rummaged through his pockets "We'll have to go back to my place."

We began walking towards Percy's apartment and when I looked behind us, I saw a trail of blood, my blood.

"People are going to wonder about that." I said with gritted teeth.

I attempted to rip off the bottom of my shirt with my good hand, to stop the bleeding.

Percy saw what I was doing and pulled off his own shirt and wrapped it around my hand.

"Thanks." I told him glancing over at him.

He looked old. I realized with a start that he was taller than me now. I pondered that for a moment. He had pretty great abs, too. I tried to stop myself from thinking about Percy's 'great abs.'

"No problem." He said easily

"So the Cyclops must have gotten my voice out of your mind." I said conversationally, trying to stop thinking about my bleeding hand and Percy's abs.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said, still looking distracted by the state of my hand.

We walked on and then our pace quickened, trying to get to his apartment faster. My head was throbbing.

"You're losing a lot of blood." He said looking worried.

"I'm fine." I told him though I was starting to feel dizzy. Percy put his arm around my shoulder to help me walk.

"I can walk Percy." I snapped at him, trying to shake off the appendage.

He ignored me. I knew he was just being nice, but I really didn't want to be the 'damsel in distress.'

"Of course you can. But just let me help you, you're freaking me out." He did seem scared. I felt dizzier. Percy's grip on my shoulder tightened.

I thought I heard him mutter "Hubris." Under his breath, but I'm not sure…

After walking just a few more minutes I felt worse. My head was throbbing. I clapped my hand to my forehead. My eyes were filling with tears from the pain. Then everything in my line of vision went black. I felt like I was being pressed under the weight of the sky, and believe me; I know what that feels like.

"Annabeth, can you hear me? Annabeth, Annabeth?" He was saying my name at more and more frequent intervals.

I tried to respond. "What Percy? Jeez chill out." But I don't think it worked.

"Annabeth, Annabeth? Oh gods," I heard somewhere in the distance.

**I'm sorry if the 'great abs' thing was OOC, but I thought it was funny and kind of cute, so I left it in. I'll try to update soon, maybe today. Please, review! ~Peace. Kelsey's out! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: You guys are awesome, you reviewed even without my bribe! **

**Chapter 6**

I awoke on a couch, looking at an anxious face, Percy's couch, Percy's face. He'd gotten me to his apartment. Percy had bandaged my hand and probably had given me some nectar.

"The cut, it was poisoned, it knocked me out," I told him sitting up. "How long have I been out?" I asked

"Not long, about 20 minutes, you've been here about 15." He informed me "You saved our butts back there. If you hadn't I would have given myself up to them." He told me gratefully.

"Yeah, but if you had given yourself up it would have been my fault, you heard my voice." I told him feeling guilty and weak, two things I despised.

"It was the monsters fault. The Titan's fault. The Titans are the ones who sent them." He said bitterly

"I know." I told him. "How'd you get me here?" I asked

"Carried you" he said looking at the floor.

I wondered how he had managed but then I looked at him and realized again that he was bigger than me, taller than me, quite possibly physically stronger than me. I still pictured him the way he was when I first met him, sometimes, but a lot had changed since then.

"Thanks, for you know." I said.

It was hard thanking Percy, not because I wasn't grateful, I was, really. I just didn't like people to know that I couldn't do everything myself all the time, (stupid fatal flaw.)

"I know," he said. "You're welcome."

"I've gotta go Silena will be getting here soon." I told him standing up.

"I'll take the subway with you."

"No, really I'll be fine."

"Well yeah, I know that, but still. Plus, I called my mom to let her know what was up, and she made me promise that I would take you back to the plaza." He informed me.

"Fine," I said curtly, though I was secretly pleased that he would want to spend a bit more time with me.

"Even if you'd said 'no' I would have had to follow you." He said smirking

That made me even more pleased, but I would rather die than tell him that.

"Whoa, Seaweed Brain, you're getting to be a bit like Rebecca huh?" I asked him. "Stalker" I muttered under my breath so that he could hear me.

Percy just rolled his eyes.

**This chapter wasn't the best, it was kind of boring maybe, but in the next chapter you see Silena, so, that'll be fun (I hope)I'm really tempted to update again today, just because this chapter was so-o short, if I can't I'll definitely update tomorrow. Kelsey likes reviewers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: You guys are awesome; you reviewed! I got lots of positive feedback, so that's great. Thanks for the constructive criticism too. I've been hearing that Percy and Annabeth are OOC, I haven't really noticed much OOC-ness as of lately, but if you do could you please explain. I'm always looking to improve my fics! **

**Chapter 7**

Silena was already adding her personal flavor to the hotel room when I got there; she was spraying air freshener and setting out bowls of dried flowers.

"Hey!" she exclaimed brightly.

"Hey Silena, this room is great! Thanks!" I told her

"Yeah, no problem," She said.

I told her all about my eventful day (minus all the jealousy, about Percy's 'girlfriend', and my awkward apology, and Percy's 'great abs', basically, minus anything even slightly embarrassing.)

"So, um I was wondering, Percy and I were thinking we'd hang out again tomorrow, so I wondered if you wanted to come." I asked her

"You want to bring me on your date with Percy?" she asked in mock confusion, actually she might have really been confused, I'm not quite sure.

"It isn't a date." I said stiffly

"It should be." She told me, and then she got up to finish unpacking

"So, is that a 'yes'?" I asked her ignoring the last jibe.

"Yeah, sure, but I'm going to get a manicure and then go shopping in the afternoon, so you can come with me to shop, or you could stay with Percy." She informed me.

"I think I'll stay with Percy." I told her. Yuck, manicures and shopping, no thanks!

"Oh, you're so-o-o cute!" she cooed

"I don't like to shop." I told her, "And Percy and I are friends." I added

"Ok" she said winking

I called Percy and we agreed to meet at his school again.

**Another shorty, like super short, like, "Kelsey why is this so short?" short, so I'll probably update again tomorrow, ASAP and tomorrow's chapter is kinda fun!**

**FYI: We're halfway through the entire thing (for now.) I have 14 chapters saved on Word, and I think it's finished, but we'll see… I might add more! **

**Kelsey likes reviewers. And reviews. ~Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, there weren't that many, but it was a pretty short chapter, so I expected that. Read on:**

**Chapter 8**

"You guys don't mind if we stop in here really quick, do you? I've got to grab my jacket from my locker, I forgot it." Percy asked us gesturing to the school.

"You're such a Seaweed brain." I said.

Silena and I followed Percy into the building. I heard Silena shriek and I whipped around to see what was wrong. She was stopped in the middle of the hall pointing at a pink flyer taped to the wall.

"There's a dance!" she exclaimed.

I looked at the flyer; it was printed in a font that had its shadow beneath it, which made it easier for a dyslexic person to read.

"Yeah," Percy said impatiently

"It's tonight! Percy, you should take Annabeth." She cried

"We're going to camp tonight." I told her

"Not until 10, the dance is from 7-9." She said reasonably

"I don't think so. We have to pack up our stuff." I told her

"I'll pack for you." Silena said. "Dances are so much fun." She explained

"Then you can go." Percy told her, "Have fun"

"Ok fine." She said. "Don't go."

I was surprised that she had given up.

We left the school after Percy retrieved his jacket.

"Hey, guys. I've got to go." Silena told us. "Annabeth can you get back to the hotel by 6?" she asked

"Sure." I said

Percy and I spent some of the day at walking around the city but then we went back to Percy's apartment.

"Percy, Silena called, she told me that you wanted to go to the dance tonight with Annabeth, I think that's a great idea." Mrs. Jackson said brightly "Why didn't you tell me about the dance?" she asked

Percy and I exchanged meaningful glances.

"No, she must have been mistaken." Percy said.

"I think you should go, how many times are you a freshman in high school?" she asked looking at both of us. "Please, Percy, I know you'd like it." She said.

I answered for Percy. "Sure, I guess we can go."

It was so hard to say 'no' to Mrs. Jackson, she meant well and she was so nice you didn't want to hurt her feelings. I looked at Percy trying to say 'sorry' with my eyes. He shrugged saying 'it was ok.' He would have done the same thing.

"I'll come back over at around 6:45." I told Percy

"Thanks for having me Mrs. Jackson." I called as I left.

**Ha, poor Annabeth and Percy, high school dances *shudders* Thanks to all the readers. Don't forget I want reviews! The next chapter's fun too. ~Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Loved the reviews! You guys are awesome. Sorry that I didn't update during the week.**

**Chapter 9**

When I got back to the hotel room Silena's bed was laden with shopping bags.

"Did you buy anything good?" I asked her, trying to be polite. (Though she was the one who was subjecting me to the torture device called high school dances.)

"Mm-hmm," she said with a smirk "I got something for you. For the dance," She said smirking more.

She picked up a black garment bag and pulled out a dress with a flourish of her hand. She put it onto the bed and gestured to it with her hand.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

I wasn't all that into clothing, but the dress was pretty. It was pale blue and halter-top, the hem of the dress was angled so that one side was longer than the other, the shortest side would go to my knees.

"Yeah, it's pretty, but you shouldn't have, it must have been expensive." I said feeling guilty, it had probably cost a lot of money.

"I _wanted_ to." She told me.

I gave her a hug.

"Go put it on!" she said exited.

"Oh, wow!" she said, looking at me in my dress.

I felt really self-conscious standing there next to a daughter of Aphrodite.

"You look gorgeous." She breathed. "But we still have to do your hair."

I watched in the mirror as Silena grabbed a chunk of my hair and twisted and braided it expertly and then pinned it up with a silver flower-shaped barrette.

"That looks nice." I mused

"I can teach you how to do it sometime" she said. And then she reached for her pink Coach bag. Her makeup bag.

"Oh, Silena you really don't have to put any make up on me." I said trying to be polite; after all she had bought me a dress.

"You can wear some makeup, it won't kill you." She said

Looking in the mirror was a bit like some sort of out of body experience. I didn't look bad, just different. My eyelashes looked darker and thicker, my cheeks were rosier, and my lips were a light candy pink. I bit back the retort that I looked like a Barbie doll.

"Oh, you're taking a cab with me. You'll get out at Percy's and then I'm going shopping." She said

"Yeah okay, and then Argus can pick us up at Percy's apartment to take us to camp." I said.

"Percy's going to think you look so cute!" she said as the cab pulled up in front of his building.

"See you" I said ignoring her last comment

***Sighs* I know it was short. But I already have the entire story done and I don't want to mess up the flow of the story by changing around the chapters. Please be understanding! I appreciate reviews. I'll definitely update this weekend, especially if I get some reviews! 0_o ~Peace.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock, I'm serious!**

**Chapter 10**

Percy let me in after one knock. He was wearing a green dress shirt with dark charcoal colored pants; he was still wearing his sneakers though. I could tell his mom picked it out (except the sneakers). It was the most dressed up I'd ever seen Percy. He looked nice.

When he saw my 'made-up' face his eyes widened and his mouth opened a bit but he quickly shut it. That was not what I was expecting. But then he burst out laughing, that was what I expected.

"I need to use your bathroom." I told him, through gritted teeth.

He pointed down the hall stifling laughter.

"You know, it didn't look bad." Percy told me after I had washed the make-up off my face. "But you look better without it." He finished softly.

"Yeah? Thanks." I said "Tell Silena that." I told him meeting his eyes.

We walked in the side entrance of the school to avoid the pictures that they were taking of couples as they entered the front door.

It seemed someone else had the same idea. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was walking in the hallway in front of us. When she heard us she stopped and turned around, then she waited for us to catch up to her, like she wanted to say 'hi'.

Rachel was wearing her colored on jeans and a tee-shirt. Wasn't she going to the dance too? Was I too dressed up?

"Hey, Percy!" she said smiling, "Annabeth" she added a bit more coolly.

"Hey," Percy said, "I thought you were going to the Bahamas for spring break." He said looking a bit surprised to be seeing her.

"Oh, I am, tomorrow morning." She said

"Are you going to the dance?" I asked

"No, nobody ask- No, I came to pick up my sketchbook, the art teacher said she'd be done grading it tonight and I wanted it for the plane ride." She said, blushing.

I felt a twinge of sympathy. There was an awkward silence.

"Well have fun on vacation." Percy said.

"Yeah, I will. You guys, uh, have fun dancing, and stuff." She said

"See you around." Percy said

"Bye, Percy, Annabeth." She said and then she turned down a hallway to the right.

"Let's go" Percy said

"Percy" Some guy behind me called, as we entered the gym where the dance was located. The gym was covered in white and pink balloons. There was a DJ in the corner taking requests.

"Hey Scott, this is Annabeth." Percy introduced us.

"Super! Hey, Annabeth!" he said, sounding ridiculously excited to meet me.

"Hi." I said, noticeably less enthusiastic than he was.

"Hey, do you want to dance with me?" he asked me.

Percy shifted his feet away from Scott and I. I couldn't think of why, then it hit me. He didn't want me to feel awkward about dancing with Scott when he was my 'date'. But I didn't want to dance with Scott… in fact I wanted to dance with Percy!

"Thanks, but I promised Percy the first dance." I said a bit coldly

He didn't seem to notice my tone, so I assumed he was an idiot.

"Ok, maybe later." He said.

"Oumhmm" I mumbled incoherently, I'd let him make of that what he would.

"Do I get this first dance that you promised me Wise Girl?" Percy asked me a bit uncertainly.

"Why of course Seaweed Brain." I said

Almost nobody else was dancing; they were being wallpaper for now. Some weird hip-hop song was playing and I've got no idea how you could dance to it, but Percy and I did. We slow danced, ignoring the beat of the song. We danced for about half an hour and it wasn't so bad.

"Not as good as the Olympian parties, huh?" Percy asked

"No, not quite," I responded, remembering that night like it was yesterday.

"Has anybody seen Annabeth?" I heard Scott say in the distance. I scowled and grabbed Percy's arm pulling him farther from the voice.

"No, but I'm here." I heard a voice say. I turned and looked; it was Rebecca, and her orange face.

"Looks like you have your own Rebecca now. Scott, huh," Percy said teasing.

"Actually, it looks like Scott has his own Rebecca now." I told him, pointing to where Rebecca and Scott had started kissing passionately.

Percy laughed, "Do you want to leave? We could go someplace else," Percy asked.

"Yeah, sure" I said.

**I'm not sure what you guys will think of this chapter. I liked it! Scott and Rebecca remind me of so many people I know. Review, please! ~Peace**

**PS: I think I'm going to do a sequel/spin off of this once it's done… **

_Thanks to my friend who read through to check my grammar!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I got quite a few reviews, so that was great. Thanks guys. Read on.**

**Chapter 11**

We got outside and had walked about a block, "Can we stop somewhere, I want to grab something to eat." I said

"Yeah, I'm hungry too. Where do you want to go?" he asked

"Monster Donuts," I said pointing in the direction of the restaurant.

"You're serious?" he asked incredulous "Monster Donuts?"

"Powdered donuts, Percy, donuts, so soft and fluffy,"

"Ok, I'm in." he said grinning

We were walking down the road eating our powdered donuts and it was quite possible that I was getting powdered sugar all over my dress, I really hoped not though, Silena would kill me.

We sat down at a bench in front of a crumbling fountain in a small park.

"They should fix that." I said, pointing at the fountain, there were a few drops coming out, just trickling on, and refusing to stop. I don't know why but the crumbling, dilapidated, dripping fountain made me feel really, really sad, and I couldn't shake the feeling.

Percy followed my gaze and maybe I was mistaking but I thought his gaze saddened at the sight of the fountain too.

"Percy, are you scared?" I asked him. He knew what I meant. The prophesy.

"Not for myself, I'm scared for everyone else. The gods and the Titans have used me as a pawn, and that's ok. But they've used the people I love as pawns too; you, my mom and that isn't ok. But it won't be like that anymore; too many people have already been hurt: Zoe and Bianca, dead. That's too high a price." He said

I nodded. Gods I loved him. I admired him, he was so selfless.

"And then it's like we can't do anything right now, it'll all have to wait. This summer we'll probably have one big huge battle." He said.

"I'll be fighting next to you." I told him. I had always known I'd go down fighting, or if I was lucky I'd stay up fighting.

"Yeah, you'll be kicking some Titan butt." He said grinning.

"I always do." I said smiling back, "Percy, you won't be alone, don't think you will be." I said seriously.

He nodded in response. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you scared, about the choice?"

"No. Not anymore." I said solemnly

"Why not?"

"I've got an idea what's coming. And I don't know how it's going to end. But I know it'll end on my terms. I've seen bad stuff. I don't want people getting hurt anymore." I said. I wasn't trying to be cocky.

"Gods I love you." He said, echoing my thoughts about him.

I blinked and when I opened my eyes Percy's face was close to mine. I leaned in closer. I closed the distance. Our lips met softly, hesitantly. It was short and sweet, the slight pressure of his lips on mine and the smell of him; like the ocean. We broke apart.

I heard a faint trickling. I turned around to see the fountain spouting water. It was still crumbling and dilapidated but its life source had been returned to it. I looked at Percy grinning.

"Son of the Sea God" he said pointing both index fingers at his chest.

I grinned at him and on impulse I threw my arms around his neck. He slowly returned the embrace.

That fountain would haunt me forever.

We got up and kept walking.

**Hmmm, what did you guys think? I'll try to update again this weekend. ~Peace.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Chapter 12**

We walked around the city for awhile and I explained the architecture of different buildings to Percy, but I think he stopped paying attention after awhile.

We got back to Percy's apartment a little before 10. I went to Percy's bathroom and changed into the clothes I had brought over. Percy went to his room and changed too and when he got back we were matching; we both donned orange camp shirts and jeans.

Percy told his mom goodbye he grabbed his suitcase and we went outside to wait for Argus and Silena. They pulled up in a couple of minutes. Argus got out and put Percy's suitcase in the trunk, mine was already in there.

Then he turned to Percy and said, "Silena wants to talk to you."

Percy shrugged. I was closest to the door so I opened it and began to climb in.

"She wants to speak to him alone; you have to wait here with me." He told me

Percy's eyes narrowed, he glanced at me. I nodded.

I thought I heard him mutter, "Déjà vu." But I have no idea what he was talking about.

He climbed in and closed the door.

After a minute the ADHD in me was getting impatient. "Can you hear what they're saying?" I asked Argus.

"No, I have really good vision, but only average hearing," he said winking a couple eyes at me.

"Oh." I said smiling at him.

I took a step forward and pressed my ear against the window of the van. I couldn't hear much besides indistinct murmurings. When I stepped away and looked at Argus he rolled his eyes, all of them.

The door popped open and Silena's voice called, "Thanks, guys, you can get in now."

I gave Silena my frostiest glare, but it didn't faze her. Percy was looking determinedly at his shoe. I stared at him awhile wanting to meet his eyes. Finally he seemed to get bored of his shoe. He looked up. I raised my eyebrows at him asking, 'what did she want?' Percy rolled his eyes, in her direction, saying it was trivial and unimportant. I'd make him tell me later.

I was worried about what had been said, did they not trust me? What couldn't be said in front of me, was it about my choice?

Silena broke the silence, "How was the dance?" she asked us sweetly

"It was dandy." I said shortly. All 30 minutes of it. "How was your private conversation with Percy?" I asked just as sweetly.

"It was just peachy." She said mocking me

"I'll find out what you guys were talking about." I told her threateningly.

Argus chuckled in the first seat and I got the feeling he knew more than he was telling me. Maybe I'd wheedle it out of him.

"You guys are being really stupid. If you don't tell me what you were talking about then I'll assume it was something much worse than it was." I told them getting worked up.

"Shut up." Silena told me

**Hey guys, review please! Peace.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I wasn't planning to do a chapter in Percy's POV, but your reviews convinced me, so here it is. I'm sorry that this took so long. I haven't had much time lately. I did make a new one-shot, _Not Mine Valentine_, you should check it out if you haven't yet. **

**Chapter 13 (PERCY'S POV) [This is what happened in the van between Percy and Silena]**

I glanced at Annabeth to see if she knew what Silena wanted. She nodded but seemed just as confused as me.

"Déjà vu," I muttered as I climbed into the van.

Silena was applying some lip gloss while looking in a little mirror.

"Percy!" she exclaimed. "How was the dance?"

"Um, it was fine." I told her. I'd better not mention that we ducked out after only half an hour.

"Good, I knew it would be awesome." She told me brightly

"Mm-hmm," I muttered

"But we need to talk, about something serious." She said

I almost laughed at how serious she looked but I didn't, I knew better.

"Percy, you're not stupid." She said.

I waited for her to say something more, when she didn't I said, "Well, gee, Silena, glad you think so much of me."

She spared me a condescending glance before stating, "You and Annabeth have been friends for a long time haven't you."

I didn't want to aid her in getting wherever she was going with this conversation so I said, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Percy, it's time for you to realize that you and Annabeth share more than friendship." She said.

Something about her tone of voice made my thoughts go a little mushy. But then a shadow passed over me and I saw a girl's silhouette outlined on the window, Annabeth was spying, and that cleared my mind.

"Yeah, yeah, that's true; we shared popcorn at the movies once." I told her

"Wow, Percy, you're quite the comedian, I can see why Annabeth is in love with you." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"She loves Luke." I said pitifully. I don't know what made me say it; maybe I just didn't want to have to keep secrets any more.

"Yeah, she loves, Luke. But she isn't in love with Luke. There's a difference." She told me, like she was explaining how to tie your shoes to a kindergartener.

"Yeah, well he's a traitor, and, and she deserves better." I spat

"Put yourself in Annabeth's shoes, Percy, she Luke and Thalia, have a deep connection with each other. How could they not after all that they went through?" she asked. Her voice sounded a bit off, and I wondered if she was okay.

I retained a stony silence.

"Think about it this way, if Annabeth went over to the Titan's side, wouldn't you still love her?"

"She wouldn't go to their side." I said stubbornly

"That's what Thalia said too." she sounded tired or, sick...

"Yeah, I would still love, her." I admitted.

"Exactly." She said satisfied. "So tell her how you feel."

"No, she doesn't like me like that."

"You'd be surprised. You know, she thinks the same thing." She told me, I wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement. "The mistake everyone makes, is not telling. You obviously won't get anywhere unless she knows how you feel." she added.

"Can we just go to camp?" I said a little too loudly.

"Yeah, sure,"

She seemed weird. Weirder than usual that is. Kind of, off.

I was about to open the door of the van when Silena muttered, "Déjà vu" I turned to look at her, she was spacing out, her eyes were a little closed, as though she was tired.

It hooked me, why was she having déjà vu?

"What do you mean?" I asked her

"Just remembering, you remind me a lot of him." She said softly

"Who?"

"Luke." The way she said it reminded me of the oracle, which was odd, comparing the tie-dyed oracle to Silena.

"I'm nothing like him." I said with disgust. I had wanted to believe everything she said, until she said this. I felt a little sick, with worry, she couldn't be right could she?

Silena gave me a sad kind of smile. "Annabeth can get in now."

**Thanks for reading. I've been thinking of doing a chapter in Silena's POV, not this same part, but a reflection on her conversation with Percy and it would explain the "Luke" thing, I think that I'm going to. ~Peace.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I decided not to post the Silena POV as a chapter in this story, I started writing it and it was simply too off topic to be a part of this story. But I believe I will have a Silena centric one-shot that corresponds with this story. I'm also considering a sequel. If you want to read the sequel or the corresponding Silena story that goes with this you should add me to your author subscriptions. When I do post these next things it will state in the summary that it goes with "Spring Break". With no further ado, here is the very LAST chapter.**

**Chapter 14**

"Good night, Percy" I said sweetly. Boy, would he get it tomorrow. I couldn't believe he couldn't trust me enough to keep something a secret!

Percy looked at me through narrowed eyes, and muttered, "Yeah, g'night."

Then he practically ran to his cabin. Fine I thought, I'll get it out of him tomorrow. I was tired from my night of "dancing" so I went right to sleep.

In the morning, after putting my stuff away in my cabin and stopping by to see Chiron, I walked over to Percy's cabin. It was empty. I walked over to the arena, and sure enough Percy was sword fighting. I decided to wait him out. I sat down and watched. Percy had gotten really good, but after an hour and a half he was lagging. Finally he quit. I allowed him to get a drink and wipe off his face. I walked over to the doors ready to ambush him.

"Hey Annabeth, when did you get here?" he asked feigning surprise.

"Just a bit ago," I lied cheerily

"Oh."

"Percy let's cut the crap. What did Silena want? I want to know what you guys are up to."

"No." he said flatly.

"Percy I can't believe this, after all this time and everything we've been through you don't trust me?" I asked my voice raising.

"No, it's not that. I'd trust you with my life. If it was important I would." He said

I kind of believed him. I knew he would trust me, with anything important. But I still wasn't happy.

"Please don't be mad at me Annabeth. Talk to me." He said pleading

"I'm not giving you the silent treatment, that's immature." I said coldly

He looked relieved but still apprehensive. "I'll see you at lunch?" it sounded like a question.

"Whatever. We'll see." I said stalking out of the arena.

I decided it was time for me to talk to a certain someone in the Aphrodite cabin. I didn't bother to knock; when I opened the door Silena was painting her nails.

"Tell me what you wanted with Percy." I said walking in.

She smiled; I could tell she had been expecting this. "No, he'll tell you when you're ready."

My nostrils flared.

"You know for a daughter of Athena, you're acting pretty dumb." She told me.

Ouch, that stung. How was I supposed to know what they were talking about, I wasn't there. But then I wondered, maybe it's something really obvious, but what?

"I love you too, Annie." Silena said smiling as I clenched my fists.

I turned around and stalked out the door. But I bumped into Grover.

"Oh, sorry, wasn't paying attention." I said

"Welcome back!" Grover said brightly.

"Hey Grover," I said slowly, plan forming in my mind. "Have you seen Percy around?" I asked, as if didn't know where he was.

"Yeah, I saw him when he was going to the sword fighting arena." He said.

Excellent he'd seen him that was perfect. Closer contact made the connection stronger.

"Do you guys still have that empathy link?"I asked him.

I think he saw where I was heading and he stuttered when he answered.

"I-I y-yes"

"What was he thinking about?" I asked him.

"It wasn't re-really important." He said casually

"Well, then I'm sure you can tell me." I said

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"I already did." I said ashamed, I decided that lying to him wouldn't help.

"Well, I shouldn't tell you if he didn't want you to know."

"Grover I don't want to black mail you." I said

"You couldn't anyway." He said unworried

"I'll tell Juniper that you had a crush on a certain 'Goddess of the Hunt'." I told him lowering my voice.

"How did you know that?" He asked eyes wide. "Percy." He said with a look of dawning comprehension.

"Yes, Percy, you could get him back for that. Just tell me what he was thinking about." I said with determination.

"I know you won't tell Juniper that." He said sounding fairly confident. "Satyrs can read human emotion. You would never do something that mean." He said

"Fine then, you know I only want to know because I'm worried about it. I don't want Percy making some stupid mistake without me there to fix it." I said, I wasn't being mean, it was affection, that's how Percy and I were, we teased and we argued.

"I know that, but I won't tell." He said, "I think you'd get mad."

"Grover," I said, allowing my voice to break on the last syllable.

"SilenasaidthatloveconquersallandthatPercyshouldaskyouout." He said to me all in one breath.

It took me a minute to comprehend that. But once I got it I blushed deep red.

"Oh," I said turning around and walking back to the Athena cabin. The truth was, that scared me, more than monster attacks or anything else, that scared me.

"It isn't a bad thing. Your emotions match up; you guys are feeling the exact same things." He said soothingly.

I was walking back to my cabin my I walked into somebody. Again. Seaweed Brain. I had to grab his forearms to keep from tumbling to the ground.

"Oh sorry," Percy said

"It's fine." I answered, not looking at his face, I was afraid of what those sea-green eyes might tell me.

"Grover told me." I told him, I couldn't lie to him.

"Yeah, I know, he told me he told you." He responded dully.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, worried.

"Not really. I was expecting it. Anything less wouldn't have been you. And I like you the way you are."

"I was worried that you were making plans without me." I said "I like you the way you are too." I added.

"Making battle plans with Silena? I thought your mom was the goddess of wisdom." He joked

"Yeah, I guess. I shouldn't have gone behind your back." I said "Friends?" I asked him.

"We always were," He said pulling me into a hug.

Maybe it was just me, maybe I spent too much time around Silena, but I think there was a little more in that hug than friendship. But we would cross that bridge when we got there.

Maybe this summer would bring grief, death, and pain. But sometimes Percy is right, what happens- happens. I wasn't going to worry about the summer yet. For now I could spend spring break at camp with people I loved.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't going to let my guard down. I'm not going to let the Titans take away any more of my friends. But the Titans would wait, Percy's prophesy would wait, and my choice would wait.

When the wait was over and when it all came, I would be ready for it. I would face it all head on. I would stand next to Percy and I would 'kick some Titan butt.'

*****************

**I am so very thankful to all of you, for reading, for adding me and my story to your favorites, and especially for reviewing. All those things helped me so much; they definitely helped me to become a better writer. I love the reviews and the advice you've given me. Keep on the lookout for the stories that correspond with this story and all the other ones I'm working on! ~Peace.**


End file.
